Excuse Me?
by HouseHaddock
Summary: It's the beginning of senior year, and Blaine Anderson has a surprise for boyfriend Kurt Hummel. Short, fluffy one shot on how I feel the third season should start out for Klaine.


**This is just a cute little one shot I thought of randomly, because this is how I want the third season to start. Well… something along these lines, the interaction between Blaine and Kurt specifically. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, though I really wish I did.**

* * *

><p>It had arrived. Senior year. His last year at McKinley High. His last chance to strut around the halls and be proud of who he was. His last chance to have the spotlight he so deserved.<p>

Kurt Hummel should feel excited, but… There was something missing.

It only took opening his locker and putting up a new picture of Blaine and him to realize exactly what was missing.

Kurt had spent the entire summer with Blaine. If Blaine wasn't doing a performance, or Kurt wasn't working at his dad's shop, they were together. They would cuddle on the couch watching classic Disney movies. They would take walks to the park and share soft kisses behind the trees. They would hold hands in public, not even caring about any of the looks they received.

It had been a perfect summer.

But all good things must come to an end.

The last day of the summer had been particularly hard.

* * *

><p>"<em>I really wish you could come to McKinley with me," Kurt mused softly. They were sitting on a blanket in Kurt's backyard, taking in the sun and just being together. Kurt was sitting in between Blaine's legs, leaning against Blaine's chest, his head tucked under Blaine's chin. Blaine had his arms tightly around Kurt.<em>

"_I know, but it won't be so bad. I mean we'll make time. We can meet up at the Lima Bean after school. Some days, we can get lunch. And I'm yours every weekend, I promise," Blaine whispered, kissing Kurt's hair softly. Kurt smiled._

"_You are far too perfect for your own good, you know that?" he whispered. Blaine chuckled softly._

"_I'm not perfect, Kurt. You are, and I know you're about to disagree, so instead of doing that, why don't you just kiss me?" _

_Kurt pulled back from Blaine and turned to look at his boyfriend. Blaine grinned back at him. Kurt bit his lip, before leaning in to press his lips to Blaine's. Blaine immediately responded, kissing Kurt back softly while one hand moved to cup Kurt's cheek._

_Kurt's cheeks flushed, as did Blaine's, and they both pulled away from the other with shy smiles on their faces. Despite being together for so long, their relationship still felt so cute and new._

"_I promise Kurt, that you will see me just as much as you have this summer," Blaine whispered. Kurt smiled at him, but it was a weak smile. He didn't see how that was possible. He just tucked his head back under Blaine's chin and closed his eyes, not noticing the grin that had appeared on Blaine's face._

* * *

><p>Kurt stared up at the picture Blaine had taken of them, smiling softly. It had been one of the best days of the summer, of his life. They had spent the day in the park, sharing chaste kisses and pretending to be little kids.<p>

Blaine had grabbed Kurt and pulled him close, before pulling out his camera. Kurt tried to stop him from taking the picture, and they ended up just smiling at each other, their foreheads pressed together, when the flash went off. Blaine had framed the picture. Kurt took the extra with the intent to put it in his locker.

Kurt couldn't help but let out a small sigh. His mind wandered to Blaine, who was probably at Dalton, in his blazer, throwing someone's homework around or jumping onto furniture.

He was so lost in his thoughts of his boyfriend that he jumped when he felt someone tap on his shoulder. "Excuse me? Um, hi, can I ask you a question? I'm… I'm new here," an unmistakable voice said from behind him. Kurt spun around, his eyes wide. There stood Blaine, sans the massive amounts of hair gel, in casual clothing, with a smile so big, Kurt swore it lit up the hallway.

Kurt opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Instead, he jumped into his boyfriend's opens arms, hugging him tightly.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked in Blaine's ear. Blaine tightened his hold.

"I transferred… I couldn't stand the thought of not seeing you every day anymore… But for arguments sake, I'm here because it will help save for college tuition," Blaine responded, grinning at Kurt as they pulled out of the hug.

Kurt shook his head lightly, smiling. He couldn't believe this was happening. Blaine had transferred to be with him. Blaine was a McKinley student now… They would get to walk down the halls holding hands, eat lunch with each other, go to Glee together, they would get to graduate together and so much more.

Without any regard to the people around them, Kurt pulled Blaine into a passionate kiss. He didn't care if anyone looked, he didn't care if anyone whispered. He was so happy and no one could take that away from them.

As Blaine kissed Kurt back, he felt the exact same way.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so that was my short take on how my two favorite boys should start their senior year. I thought it was pretty cute. Review if you'd like, but really, I just hope you enjoyed reading it.<strong>


End file.
